Lagrima al sol
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: Serie de viñetas Michi, sin relación entre ellas (algunas). 5) Después de un breve periodo de ausencia, Mimi y Taichi se reencuentran una noche.
1. Un mal día

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. _Este fic participa en las celebraciones del topic Michi del Foro Proyecto 1-8._

 **Combinación de palabras:** Impaciencia - fútbol - estatura.

 **Número de palabras:** 1,000.

* * *

 **Un mal día**

Las gotas de agua caían por todo su cuerpo. Su puño se estrellaba en la pared una y otra vez, su coraje corría por todo el cuerpo y era su manera de descargarlo. Su cabeza baja simbolizaba su profunda vergüenza; sus ojos perdidos en un punto del suelo sin prestar atención en nada en particular.

Cada una de las gotas lo golpeaba, pero tan absuelto estaba que ni siquiera las percibía. Una gota roja cayó de repente, destacándose entre las demás. Detrás de ella, otras más cayeron hasta que formaron un pequeño riachuelo. Sus ojos se abrieron, de inmediato se tomó el puño y vio la herida que se había causado con tanto golpe. Se lavó inmediatamente, cerró la llave de la regadera, caminó hacia su maleta, sacó un desinfectante y lo aplicó en la zona dañada, la envolvió en vendas, se ajustó una toalla a la cintura y se sentó en una banca para que su mente se volviera a perder dentro de sus pensamientos en la soledad del vestidor.

Su actitud distaba mucho de la que había tenido en la mañana. Se sentía responsable por la dolorosa derrota que había sufrido su equipo que le había cerrado la oportunidad de acceder a un importante torneo y tener un escaparate para consolidarse como una futura estrella del balompié nipón. Todo el esfuerzo que había realizado hasta ese momento se había ido por la borda cuando falló ese penal en los últimos momentos del encuentro que los hubiera emparejado en el marcador y obligar a decidir el partido por la ronda de penaltis.

No supo cómo controlar la adrenalina que lo envolvió, su impaciencia fue mucha. Quiso asegurar el disparo y estrelló el balón en la esquina superior izquierda del marco, terminó errando como nunca lo había hecho en un cobro. La culpa era completamente suya. También había fallado otras oportunidades que sus compañeros le habían fabricado. Lo peor de todo fue que nadie le reclamó, ninguno dijo nada. A veces prefería eso a un silencio doloroso y espinoso que lo único que hacía era que la consciencia se quedase intranquila.

La rabia lo volvió a inundar, se levantó, se despojó de la toalla y la lanzó para que se estrellase en los casilleros. Tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, era momento de irse. Esperaba, fervientemente, que sus amigos ya se hubiesen ido. Casualmente todos habían podido asistir y eso lo había alegrado mucho. Ahora se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo y era una faceta que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con sus amigos en esos momentos. Se volvió a sentar, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de salir del vestidor.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo e hizo que su atención se concentrara en la persona que acababa de entrar. Se puso nuevamente de pie para enfrentar a la intrusa, una mujer en un vestidor de hombres, algo sumamente impensable. Algo que solo alguien como ella sería capaz de hacer.

—¿Qué quieres, Mimi?

—¡Te estamos esperando! ¡¿Cuánto más te vas a tardar?! ¡Te tardas tanto como una chica en un centro comercial!

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que se siente estar del otro lado, ¿no? —entonó seco y cortante.

—¿Sigues molesto por lo que pasó? —preguntó retadora. Nunca la había gustado que se le dirigiera así.

—Sí, aun lo estoy. Ya se me pasara, sólo necesito un tiempo a solas.

—Cálmate Yamato. ¿Desde cuando eres así?

—No lo sé. De repente sentí esa necesidad.

Se acercó para colocarse justo delante de él. Sus estaturas eran distintas, Taichi siempre había sido un poco más alto que ella. Pero ahora fácil le sacaba media cabeza. El muchacho se tensó, la verdad desde el regreso de su amiga había sentido cierta atracción instantánea pues la naturaleza la había dotado de hermosos y vistosos atributos a los cuales dedicaba una mirada ocasional que, aunque no lo supiera, no pasaba desapercibido por la chica. Sin embargo, en esos momentos de su vida tenía un millón de cosas en su cabeza y cada una de ellas ocupaba un espacio en su mente sin poder evitar que la imagen de Mimi se colara, de vez en cuando, dentro de ellos.

—No me gusta que estés así. No me gusta ver a nadie así, pero a ti menos. Es que eres alguien tan vivas que resulta extraño.

—Ya, eso mismo me dice Hikari. Es cosa de tiempo, luego se me pasará.

—Eso espero. Sólo quiero saber: ¿no habrá alguna forma de hacer que eso suceda más rápido? —expresó con cierto aire coqueto.

Taichi tragó pesado. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. Ya no sabía que era peor, si estar enojado consigo mismo o no poder controlar los rubores que estaban tiñendo su cara. No obstante, en esos momentos pensó que tal vez podía sacar algo bueno de esa situación si cambiaba de actitud. Pero su rostro no denotó ninguno de esos pensamientos y en su lugar estaba adornada por un gesto estupefacto. Si algo tenía Mimi es que su paciencia tenía un límite variable, con una frontera muy mudable. Eso le ganó y dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir pero Taichi reaccionó rápido, la obligó darse la vuelta y en un veloz movimiento le plantó un beso en los labios.

Al separarse los dos se encontraron ruborizados. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les interrumpió el momento y vieron a sus amigos sorprendidos por la presencia de la chica en ese lugar.

—Así que aquí estabas Mimi —expresó Takeru—. ¿Ya nos vamos o están muy ocupados?

—¡No, no, no! Nada de eso —exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos abandonaron el lugar y reunirse con las chicas. Antes de que ellos hicieran lo mismo, Taichi se armó de valor y dijo:

—Oye, esto… creo que… me gustas.

—Lo sé —respondió, dio media vuelta y salió.

Él fue detrás y se juntó con los demás y pensó que después de haber tenido un mal día, la cosa parecía cambiar de aires.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!** Espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	2. Ya no hay caballeros

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. _Este fic esta dedicado a Cesar14399 quien me invitó a participar en un pequeño ejercicio creativo._

 **Historia basada en la canción _White horse_ de Taylor Swift.**

* * *

 **Ya no hay caballeros**

Era una tarde tranquila como cualquiera de las que ofrece Nueva York. La ciudad vivía con su ritmo repetitivo y de costumbre. Dentro de tal monotonía se ubican pequeños gestos y rasgos que escapan a una realidad reincidente; aunque muchas veces nadie se percate de ello.

Una joven, de muy buen ver, se encontraba caminando por las calles, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos fijos en un punto pero perdidos en la reminiscencia de su propia vida. Mientras conservaba esa postura y sus pies se movían mecánicamente, su mano lanzaba y atrapaba una pequeña moneda, recuerdo de una inocente infancia que nunca más regresará y cuyos sueños se ven cada vez más lejanos e imposibles.

A la par que seguía con su camino, podía tener pequeños momentos en los que su mente conectaba con lo que pasaba en rededor. Podía sentir las constantes y cortas miradas de las que era objeto por parte de muchos hombres que la notaban al pasar. No se sorprendía de ello, estaba acostumbrada. Pero no podía evitar, sentir cierto recelo ante eso. Estaba enojada con la vida, con los hombres y con ella misma. Con la niña que llenó y se formó un futuro repleto de ilusiones que poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo hasta quedar como soplos mañaneros que pasan sigilosos. Ya no hay caballeros como los de los cuentos de hadas que su madre solía contarle antes de irse a dormir.

A través de su vida se topó con varios hombres por los que había quedado prendada y en varios de esos casos sostuvo alguna relación sentimental. Pero con el pasar del tiempo se acababa la magia y quedaba el tedio de la rutina y el aburrimiento. Al final, esas relaciones no trascendían más de lo que ella esperaba y eso terminaba por molestarla.

Ese podría ser el resumen de su vida amorosa, hasta que lo conoció a él. Al principio no sintió esa atracción natural; trató de ser reservada. A fin de cuentas, terminó cayendo igual que las anteriores veces. Y es que fue imposible rendirse ante su energía y vitalidad, ante sus buenos modales y su sentido del humor, ante su agradable presencia y su buen gusto. Nada pudo hacer y quedó atrapada entre sus espesas y encantadoras redes. Pero bien se dice que cuando más alto se vuela, más duele la caída y eso fue lo que le sucedió.

Su semblante, de inmediato, había cambiado a uno serio. Y parecía que el clima le imitaba, que sincronizaba con sus sentimientos. Una fuerte lluvia azotaba a la ciudad y las personas comenzaron a correr en todas la direcciones posibles en busca de un refugio y evitar empaparse. Ella, por pura costumbre, siguió el proceder de la gente y se ubicó debajo de un toldo de un viejo restaurante que llevaba ya un buen tiempo clausurado. De repente, sintió que hacia juego con todo el ambiente, toda ella, el gris del cielo, la frías gotas de agua, la madera podrida que tapaban las ventas del lugar a su espalda, la vieja y derrumbada fachada.

Guardó su moneda dentro de una de las bolsas que tenía en el elegante abrigo color café claro que llevaba puesto; combinaba perfectamente con su cabello castaño. Recogió su cabello y enfocó su mirar en el cielo y recordó. Recordó aquel sujeto que la engañó, una traición que le caló profundamente y de la que nunca creyó ser víctima.

Podía perdonar cualquier cosa, aunque el ritual para que ella concediese su absolución pudiese ser uno muy fastidioso, tedioso y duradero, dependiendo del tipo de falta y de su gravedad. Pero nunca se había enfrentado con una situación semejante. Nunca había sido víctima de una infidelidad.

El recuerdo de esa tarde inunda sus pensamientos. Una gris y lúgubre como la que se acaba de presentar. Entró al departamento que compartían juntos y escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación. Dejó en la mesa las bolsas que la despensa que acababa de comprar, se dirigió al cuarto, entró y los vio desnudos sorprendiéndose en el acto e interrumpiéndolos en el proceso. Y el único registro que conserva con claridad fue que salió corriendo bajo la lluvia y lloró amargamente.

Siente una pequeña gota húmeda y su mente regresa a su presente. Consiente de su debilidad, la chica pasa una de sus manos sobre la mejilla y limpia todo el rastro de su flaqueza. Sólo quedan las hondas que se formaron cuando la gota chocó con un pequeño charco de agua que estaba en el piso.

La lluvia se fue tan rápido como llegó. El sol volvía a resplandecer después de, al parecer, haberse tomado cinco minutos de descanso. Por lo tanto, decidió reanudar su marcha y mientras lo hacía volvía a aventar y atrapar su moneda. Y durante la caminata se puso a pensar en varias cosas; sobre todo en qué diría la niña Mimi si la viese en ese momento. Se preguntaba si esa idea de princesas, cuentos de hadas y finales felices, podía seguir siendo un modelo valido a pesar de verse a sí misma, ahora mucho mayor, desgarrada por un ingrato amor.

Se cuestionó si Blanca Nieves o Cenicienta, o alguna de las otras princesas, habían sufrido alguna desilusión como la suya. No estaba del todo segura, los cuentos no hacían hincapié en ello; sólo mostraban que todos podían tener un final feliz sin describir nada más. Dando la creencia de que las cosas eran muy sencillas y la felicidad eterna.

En esos momentos, esas ideas no aplicaban, eran vacías. Y otro recuerdo, relacionado con él, acudió a su mente, fue unos días después, cuando había encontrado alojo en otro lugar. Sin saber bien cómo, él había podido localizarla y pedía encarecidamente perdón y una nueva oportunidad. Si bien, en la mayoría de sus relaciones solía otorgarla, su orgullo estaba lo suficientemente herido como para tomar la contundente decisión de desechar la propuesta y seguir con su vida.

Su concentración se perdió por un momento y la moneda golpeó en sus dedos y fue a parar al pavimento en dónde encontró camino para rodar y caer entre un par de rendijas del drenaje. Se maldijo internamente por su descuido, la moneda era un tesoro preciado regalo de su padre y no podía darse el lujo de perderla. Se agachó y buscó la forma de introducir su brazo pero el espacio era muy estrecho y su mano no cabía.

La gente pasaba y la esquivaba, viéndola sólo como una situación graciosa y extraña. Por suerte la moneda seguía en el mismo lugar pero sus esperanzas de recuperarla se estaban desvaneciendo lentamente, cuando de repente un muchacho se agachó a mirar lo que estaba haciendo y cuando comprendió lo sucedido se dedicó a mirarla.

Mimi ni siquiera hizo el intento de observarlo, tenía la creencia de que ese hombre solo había hecho eso para burlarse de ella. Cuando el joven se puso de pie y siguió su camino, se sintió un poco más aliviada. Aunque eso no duró mucho. Lo vio regresar esta vez con una rama en la mano.

—Disculpe señorita —cuando dijo eso, ya no pudo hacer nada para no mirarlo y sólo vio un gesto tranquilo pero con una sonrisa un algo socarrona—, necesito que se mueva un poco, por favor.

Sin saber bien porqué, hizo lo que le pidió y se puso de pie y se movió unos pasos. Fue cuando pudo verlo detenidamente. El joven era más alto que ella, posiblemente por media cabeza, de piel morena, cabello castaño y complexión delgada pero fuerte. Por un momento se escandalizó al notar que toda su ropa era de marca y muy fina por lo que no era barata y la estaba ensuciando sin más. Esa actitud no dudaría en clasificarla como una tontería de no ser porque él la estaba ayudando.

Después de analizar un poco la situación, el muchacho tomó el chicle que estaba masticando y lo puso en la punta de la rama. Eso lo consideró sumamente asqueroso. Pero con la ayuda del chicle se pudo recuperar su moneda.

—Aquí tiene su moneda, señorita.

Cuando se la entregó, pensó que él se iba a volver a meter la goma de mascar a la boca, pero suspiró aliviada al verlo tirarlo en un bote de basura.

—Con su permiso —se despidió el joven y ella siguió su camino.

Por un instante se vio como una damisela en apuros y vio a ese muchacho como el príncipe que acudía en su ayuda. Ladeó su cabeza en señal de negación pero con una sonrisa en el rostro como pensando que la idea no era mala. Lo que si le quedó claro fue que, aunque no lo pareciese, aún quedaban caballeros en el mundo.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Un mal día II

**Disclaimer** : Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen; esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Reto propuesto por **Ozanai** para el topic Michi del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Especificaciones:** Dos capítulos en los que se responda la pregunta ¿Quién dice "Te Amo" y quién contesta "Lo sé"? Capítulo uno.

* * *

 **Un mal día II**

En esos momentos no recordaba ningún día como el que estaba viviendo. Desde que Mimi había regresado a Nueva York sus proyectos, personales y profesionales, iban viento en popa y con mira en un destino seguro. Un viaje tranquilo y con jugosas recompensas.

Sin embargo, sólo se necesita de un mal día para sentir que todo tu mundo se derrumba y tus sueños e ilusiones no son más que simples hojas que se desgarran y se parten con la descomunal fuerza de súbitos vientos. Así se sentía la pobre Mimi, vacía y si ninguna pizca de ánimo.

El día había iniciado mal, en el transcurso de la noche se produjo un corte de energía eléctrica y eso evitó que sonara la alarma. Por la prisa, no pudo tener la tranquilidad para arreglarse como de costumbre y mientras lo hacía sufrió varios percances. Tomó un baño apresurado lo cual no era de su agrado. Durante su constante recorrido por su departamento buscando el zapato negro que le faltaba, se golpeó con la base de la cama en el dedo meñique del pie derecho; un cliché clásico.

Al estar vestida, tomó la mayor parte de su equipo de maquillaje y lo metió en su bolso de manera apresurada. Al bajar por el ascensor comenzó a revisar lo que traía y cuando llegó al estacionamiento notó que le faltaban las llaves de su auto por lo que tuvo que regresar por ellas.

Ya dentro del auto y en camino a su primera junta de trabajo agendada, una reunión con una importante editorial para sacar su primer libro de cocina, inició su proceso de maquillaje. Aprovechaba cada que le tocaba el rojo en el semáforo para hacerlo. Mientras se arreglaba las cejas, jaló con más fuerza de la ordinaria causándole mucho dolor y un momento de torpeza al intentar reanudar su marcha; se convirtió en la causante de que muchos autos quedaran atrapados cuando el semáforo había cambiado a verde y lo único que consiguió fue un montón de improperios por parte de los conductores afectados.

Llegó un cuarto de hora tarde a su reunión y aunque las cosas iban bien su retardo no gustó mucho a la gente de la editorial. No le dijeron ni una palabra pero eso se podía percibir claramente en su semblante, en respuestas cortantes. Sabía que en el mundo de las negociaciones, de cualquier índole, éstas se podían venir abajo por detalles como la impuntualidad.

Al abordar su auto para ir a su siguiente actividad, se espantó al ver que no se acordaba en dónde había dejado las llaves. Suspiro de alivio al percatarse que las había dejado puestas en el switch de ignición sólo que no pudo hacerlo arrancar lo que la puso seriamente nerviosa. Abrió el cofre e intentó averiguar qué es lo que tenía, pero ciertamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su funcionamiento interno, eso solía dejárselo a Taichi.

La fortuna le volvió a sonreír al detener a un automovilista que amablemente lo revisó.

—Se le descargó la batería eso suele pasar cuando se dejan prendidas las luces —ese fue el diagnóstico.

Fue en ese momento que se acordó que por la prisa no había apagado bien el coche, había dejado las llaves puestas y las luces prendidas. Miró a su salvador y advirtió que se le quedaba viendo fijamente lo que la asustó un poco; la forma en que lo hacía no le era de su agrado sentía como si la estuviese desvistiendo en plena vía pública. Cuando trató de entablar conversación invitándola a tomar un café, rápidamente se subió al auto y alegó que tenía un día muy ajetreado y no podía en esos momentos, lo cual no era mentira. Arrancó el coche y se fue antes de que se le ocurriera pedirle su número telefónico o algo similar.

Arribó con retraso a la sesión de fotos y con un gran apetito. Mientras estaba en el área de maquillaje pidió que le trajeran algo para comer. El fotógrafo encargado, tuvo que hacer muchas tomas de las poses porque el rostro de Mimi transmitía lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, junto con el bochorno por el estrujar de su estómago que era tan ruidoso que la gente en la sala podía escucharle.

Fue al terminar la sesión y volverse a cambiar de ropa que pudo ingerir alimento, pero con la mala fortuna de haberse manchado con la vinagreta francesa que acompañaba su ensalada. El problema era que no tenía un cambio y el vestuario ya había sido guardado. Iba acudir ahora incomoda por el resto del día pues no tenía tiempo de regresar al departamento; se acercaba la hora de grabar su programa y tenía que apresurarse si quería llegar temprano a algún lugar en el día.

Sin embargo, eso no pudo ser posible. El tráfico era insoportable y eso causa que algunos automovilistas tomen decisiones arriesgadas en aras de escapar de ello pudiendo salir avantes o sufrir un gran percance. Eso le sucedió a Mimi por culpa de uno de esos conductores temerarios, sufrió un choque, precisamente era el sujeto que la había ayudado a medio día. Perdió tiempo entre la llegada de la policía, la de la ambulancia y los agentes de seguro. El auto sufrió algunos daños y se lo tuvo que llevar una grúa; ella por fortuna no. Todas las llamadas tuvo que hacerlas de un teléfono público, su celular se había quedado en casa.

Llegó tarde a su llamado y encima no pudo completar una sola toma ni un solo dialogo y eso provocó la molestia del productor quien determinó dejarlo todo para mañana. Eso causó una gran sorpresa en Michael quien nunca había visto a Mimi de esa forma. Aunque comprendió un poco al escuchar su historia cuando la invitó a tomar un café.

—Y, ¿por qué no me llamaste? Si lo hubieras hecho pude haberte ayudado, tuve toda la mañana libre.

—Es que olvidé comentarte, dejé mi móvil en casa.

—Eso lo podemos agregar a la lista de las cosas insólitas que te pasaron el día de hoy —ese comentario logró arrancarle la primera sonrisa del día.

Michael se ofreció a llevarla a su casa pero declinó la invitación. Quería irse sola y no arrastrarlo con su mala suerte. Además, le faltaba tiempo a solas para pensar un poco. Él entendió de inmediato y sintió que Taichi también tenía algo que ver en ello, por lo que partió.

Mimi caminó un rato por el Central Park y despejar su mente. Ayer todas las cosas iban de maravilla y de la noche a la mañana todo había dado una vuelta de 180 grados. Tenía una nota mental, no abusar del whisky por la noche y menos si al día siguiente tiene muchos compromisos de trabajo. Era en esos momentos en los que extrañaba al tonto de Taichi. Él había que tenido que quedarse unos días en el Digital world y arreglar algunos problemas que se estaban gestando y que podían agudizarse sino actuaba rápido. Por eso también se llevó a Agumon, Palmon y los demás como refuerzos.

Al principio su ausencia no fue tan dolorosa, pero ya había pasado una semana y la soledad le estaba mermando el ánimo. Sobre todo con el día que estaba viviendo; nunca había tenido uno tan desastroso. Por lo general, Taichi era quien le sacaba una sonrisa con alguna de sus acostumbradas tonterías, con alguna broma o sus planes para molestar a los demás. También echaba de menos a Palmon quien siempre se preocupa por su bien estar. Sin duda extrañaba a su prometido y hasta al glotón de Agumon.

Estaba en una parada de camiones dispuesta a tomar uno, prefería esperar un tiempo más para llegar a casa. De pronto y de la manera más improvista, un fuerte aguacero comenzó a caer y a formar algunos charcos en las orillas de las calles. Y nuevamente fue víctima de un conductor que le pareció divertido acelerar para pasar rápido sobre uno y la empapó toda. Ese fue el acabose, terminar toda mojada y eso provocó que echara a correr.

Terminó llorando en la esquina, el cansancio ya no le permitió andar más. Frente a ella, una mariposa volaba con dificultad maniobrando entre las gotas de agua. Al final no pudo lograrlo y terminó muerta sobre el pavimento; eso le dolió a Mimi. Aparte de eso, se estaba terminado de mojar cuando de repente ya no sintió ninguna gota correr por su cuerpo y en lugar de ello el sonido del agua golpeando una tela firme; alguien le había tendido una sombrilla sobre la cabeza. Cuando miró a su amable salvador, quedó sorprendida al ver a Taichi sonriendo ampliamente sin importarle que él también se estuviera mojando.

—¡Eres un tonto! —fue lo que le gritó Mimi mientras le daba unos cuantos golpes sobre el pecho.

—¿Y ahora que hice? —preguntó desconcertado.

—¡Te extrañé mucho!

Se soltó a llorar y lo abrazó fuertemente. Taichi movió el paraguas para que los cubriera a los dos y con el brazo libre le correspondió el abrazo. Cuando notó que la chica, poco a poco, se iba calmando, besó la parte superior de su testa.

—Perdóname, fue una semana complicada y ni tiempo de hablarte tuve. Hace dos días solucionamos el problema de la migración humana y digimon de un mundo a otro. Pero tuve que regresar a Japón primero y en cuanto terminé, me vine para acá y quería darte la sorpresa.

—No importa —le miró a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa y Taichi se vio sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor—. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraste?

—Eso, princesa, fue una odisea. Primero te marqué de un teléfono público porque se la había acabado mi batería al celular, pero nunca contestaste. Luego llegué al departamento en taxi y encontré esto —le mostró y entregó su celular—, fue cuando supe por qué no me había podido localizarte. Revisé tu agenda y vi tu itinerario pero cuando llegué a la televisora me dijeron que ya te habías ido. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue marcarle a Michael y él me dijo en dónde habían estado y desde entonces te he estado buscando hasta que te encontré aquí.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Un poco, pero lo primero que quería hacer es encontrarte y ya que lo hice ya me siento mejor.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al auto de Taichi. Antes de abordarlo, Mimi lo detuvo, pasó sus brazos sobre su cuello y dijo:

—¡Te amo!

—Lo sé —respondió antes de darse un beso que ya llevaba esperando mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, notaron que estaba hecho un desastre porque Palmon y Agumon habían decidido preparar la cena, obviamente con resultados desastrosos. Si Taichi era malo en eso, Palmon y Agumon lo superaban con creces. Al final pidieron pizza y partieron a dormir temprano, para ambos el día había sido agotador. Terminaron abrazados en la cama, profundamente dormidos. Ya habría otras noches para compartirlas más íntimamente. Para Mimi, el mañana pintaba mejor de lo que había pasado.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por haberla leído! Espero haya sido de su agrado, especialmente para Ozanai. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Fútbol

**Disclaimer** : Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen; esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Reto propuesto por **Ozanai** para el topic Michi del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Especificaciones:** Dos capítulos en los que se responda la pregunta ¿Quién dice "Te Amo" y quién contesta "Lo sé"? Capítulo dos.

* * *

 **Fútbol**

Son como cualquier otra pareja, con gustos afines y contrarios. A Mimi le gusta el canto; a Taichi también, pero sus amigos prefieren ahorrarse esa tortura. Mimi es muy descuidada con sus finanzas, Taichi aprendió a administrarlas efectivamente. Ella tenía poca resistencia al alcohol, se emborrachaba fácilmente; en cambio él era de carrera larga. Ella era más activa en la mañana, a él le seguía costando montones. Los dos han sido cinéfilos desde pequeño, disfrutan por igual el terror, la comedia y los superhéroes; en cambió a él le aburre las románticas y a ella las de acción. Ambos se volvieron adictos a la cafeína y al sexo. Taichi era un video jugador consumado; Mimi había descubierto que tenía una habilidad nata. A ambos les gustaba la comida: a Mimi cocinarla y a Taichi devorarla. Ambos son buenos jugadores de naipes y pool. Y hay una afición especial por los deportes y hay uno en particular que los divide y los separa: el fútbol.

Taichi Yagami siempre ha sido un fiel seguidor del futbol soccer. De la liga local, es hincha del Tokyo Veridy y a nivel internacional su equipo predilecto ha sido el Real Madrid de España. Es el juego que más ama, lo ha practicado desde pequeño y aunque en algún momento de su vida lo pensó como una seria posibilidad de oportunidad laboral, el destino fue haciendo que esa idea fuese desechada. En cambio, Mimi es fanática de la NFL. El gusto comenzó en su estancia en los Estados Unidos de América, al participar en el ritual de carne asada de cada noche de sábado y domingo; días que, por lo general, abarcaban los mejores partidos de cada jornada. Podía perderse algunos partidos, pero había uno en particular que no: el super bowl. Le gustaba todo, desde la algarabía de ser el juego decisivo de la temporada, toda la cobertura previa y sin duda el ya famoso espectáculo del medio tiempo. Se convirtió en fiel seguidora de los "Patriotas" de Nueva Inglaterra por una sencilla razón: Tom Brady. Quien en palabras de Mimi, era el americano más perfecto que había conocido.

El lunes, por lo general, es el día laboral más pesado que suelen tener. Sobre todo si alguno de los dos se desveló viendo el partido de alguno de sus equipos. Para fortuna de ambos, los juegos importantes nunca se habían empalmado. Hasta el pasado 4 de diciembre. Ese día los patriotas, a falta de tres fechas, se jugaban una seria posibilidad de terminar primeros en su división contra los Carneros de los Ángeles. Mientras que el Real Madrid se medía al odiado rival en el clásico de España; un juego imperdible.

Los juegos, no sólo iban a ser el mismo día, sino que incluso en la misma hora. Un detalle sumamente problemático pues cada uno de ellos quería darle preferencia al partido de su equipo. Al final, terminaron con la salomónica decisión de que verían los dos, alternándolo por momentos.

Para una ocasión tan especial, Mimi preparó carne al asador, compró algunas cervezas, nachos y guacamole. Taichi aportó con pizza, refrescos y más cervezas.

—¿Todo está listo? —preguntó una entusiasta Mimi.

—No, aún falta algo —esa respuesta la confundió un poco—. Falta, ¡el control en mi mano!

Presto se tiró al sillón tomando el control remoto del televisor en sus manos y sintonizando el partido del Madrid. Pero Mimi se lanzó encima de él tratando de quitárselo y poner el juego de los patriotas. Al ver que no lo conseguía, procedió a hacerle cosquillas en los costados lo que bajó su defensa y la obtención de su premio.

—No seas tramposo. Quedamos que íbamos a empezar con el partido de patriotas y en la primera pausa le cambiábamos al del Madrid.

—Quedamos, me suena a manada. Tú lo decidiste sola.

—Te pregunté y no me respondiste. El que calla, otorga —Mimi puso una mirada severa, Taichi prefirió dejarlo así y no seguir discutiendo.

La primera serie ofensiva corrió a cuenta de los patriotas y aunque lograron avanzar las 10 yardas en los primeros dos intentos, en el tercero no y tuvieron que entregar el ovoide lo que molestó a Mimi. Mientras tanto, Taichi cambió el canal y vio que el esférico estaba en posición del Barcelona y lo paseaba de lado a lado buscando abrir un espacio en las dos últimas líneas del Madrid.

—Inténtenlo, no lo van a lograr tan fácilmente. ¡Oye!

—¿Qué? De seguro ya terminó la pausa.

Y estaba en lo cierto, el juego se había reanudado. Mimi brincó eufórica cuando Bobby Abrams, el linebacker, interceptó al mariscal de campo.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Eso! ¡Así se hace!

—Oye Mimi, cámbiale un momento, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, claro.

El partido estaba igual, cero a cero y con un Barcelona poseedor de la pelota. Por desgracia, la naturaleza suele tener sus caprichos y Taichi no pudo aguantar más las ganas de ir a orinar al baño. Ese momento fue aprovechado por ella para cambiarle nuevamente de canal. Cuando Taichi regresó se encontró a una Mimi eufórica celebrando la primera anotación del partido, minutos antes de terminar el primer cuarto.

Con la pausa llegó otro cambio de canal y con la mala noticia del primer gol de Barça en los pies de Lionel Messi. Lo peor de todo es que se había perdido la anotación y la repetición.

—¡Vamos, vamos, cámbiale, cámbiale! ¡Ya debió haber terminado el descanso de dos minutos!

Taichi tuvo que obedecer. Además, decidió que era mejor sentarse en el suelo y recargarse en el sillón de la sala; tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¡Vamos Tommy! ¡Pásala, pásala! ¡Eso, eso!... ¡Sííí! ¡Anotación! —gritaba una impetuosa Mimi en cada una de las jugadas en las que su ídolo terminaba dando un pase de anotación.

Y cada vez que eso sucedía, señalaba con vehemencia la pantalla y tomaba un cojín con el que golpeaba la cabeza de Taichi quien, cansado y aburrido, poco a poco se iba dejando vencer por el sueño. Un cansancio que se fue acumulando en una larga y agitada semana laboral.

El partido estaba reñido y en los pocos momentos que podía cambiarle, porque ya ni en las pausas podía debido a los nervios de Mimi, se ponía nervioso al ver que el marcador se había abultado en dos ocasiones más del lado del Barça y el Madrid sólo llevaban uno. Lo más lastimoso es que no había podido ver ninguna anotación.

La última jugada del partido, la decisiva para demostrar que equipo había sido el más efectivo en el emparrillado.

—¡Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden! ¡Vamos Tommy, estamos en tus manos! ¡Queremos ese primer lugar en la división!

Pero la jugada no logró concretarse por un pase incompleto. Sin embargo, estaban en posición para intentar un gol de campo y ganar el juego. Entraron los equipos especiales y al final el gol de campo fue efectivo.

—¡Sííí! ¡Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos! Ahora sí, vamos a ver el resto del otro partido..

Mimi le cambió pero se llevó dos sorpresas. El partido ya había terminado y Taichi ya había caído dormido. También estaba cansada y decidió quedarse a dormir en el sillón.

A la mañana siguiente, Taichi por fin pudo ver el resumen del juego. Al final terminaron 3 – 3. Los goles corrieron a cuenta de Messi y Cristiano Ronaldo. El primero fue una jugada de pared que el primero bombeo al arquero y lo clareo. El segundo fue de tiro libre y directo. Después llegó el primero de los merengues por medio de un fuerte cañonazo. El tercero de los blaugranas fue por vía del penalti. El segundo y tercero del Madrid ocurrieron en los últimos diez minutos, el primero fue un cabezazo en un tiro de esquina. El último también fue por un castigo de penal.

Ese día anduvo un poco alicaído y Mimi lo notó y cierto sentido de culpa la invadió. Él nunca dijo una sola palabra, pero no era difícil de deducirlo.

Al medio día de la mañana siguiente, Mimi se presentó en la oficina de Taichi, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso.

—¿Qué haces aquí Mimi?

—Ten, compré estos boletos.

Al verlos, Taichi se fue de espaldas. Eran dos boletos para ir al partido del Real Madrid que iba a jugar en el Estadio Internacional de Yokohama el próximo diciembre.

—¡¿Esto es en serio?! ¡¿Vamos a ir a ver al Real Madrid en vivo?!

—Por su puesto. Es mi forma de pedir perdón. Creo que me sobrepase ayer.

Taichi la besó apasionadamente y luego volvió a ver los boletos en su mano.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Te amo!

—Lo sé.

No era un secreto que a ella no le interesaba mucho el soccer. Pero si Taichi era paciente cuando ella veía fútbol americano, ella también podía hacerlo.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por haberlo leído!** Espero haya sido de su agrado, especialmente para **Ozanai.** Hasta la próxima.


	5. Promesas en la noche

**Disclaimer** : Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenece; esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Historia basada en la canción _Promesas en la noche_ , interpretada por Lourdes Munguía y autoría de Bebu Silvetti y Sylvia Riera Ibañez.**

* * *

 **Promesas en la noche**

Es de noche nuevamente, eso le gusta. La suave y fría brisa le eriza la piel. Las calles concurridas parecen vacías, no hay más en el mundo que él y sus sentimientos. La extraña. Su presencia le hace mucha falta. Ha sido la responsable del principal cambio en su vida.

Es de noche y el centellante paisaje, en el cielo y en la tierra, se lo muestra. La urbe iluminada siempre le ha parecido hermosa. Pero es una persona la que ansía ver la que ocupa sus pensamientos en lugar de ese paraje. No hay de otra. Jamás pensó que el regresar a su tierra natal le vendría este cambio sustancial en su vida.

Al fin se decide a tomar un taxi. No soporta la espera. Su mundo dio un giro de 360 grados y se convirtió en un sube y baja interminable y continuo. Ella lo pone de cabeza y lo deja en su sitio para volver a hacerlo cuantas veces se le antoje. No hay una razón, le es divertido y él ha adquirido ese mismo enfermo gusto.

Hay mucha gente en el aeropuerto y aun así se siente sola. Los ve ir de un lado a otro serios, concentrados y ella con un deseo que la consume desde lo más profundo de su alma. Aparenta la seriedad y serenidad que le falta. Sus pensamientos se centran en una persona, no los puede apartar de su mente. Ese deseo aumenta con cada segundo. Su concentración le permite pasar igual de desapercibida que las demás personas, ser una más entre el resto. Aparentar una enajenación cada vez más común en nuestros días. Su embelesamiento es real, sincero y hasta palpable pero no enfocado en su persona, tiene un objeto anhelado. Toma un taxi y se dije a su casa.

El trayecto es tranquilo y silencioso, hasta cierto punto le resulta reconfortante; pero su mente se ha empeñado en inundarse de recuerdos, vivencias indelebles y grabadas en cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Su vida había transcurrido según la norma social. En su niñez estudió y jugó, lo mismo que en la adolescencia. Sin embargo, al entrar a la adultez sus prioridades se fueron cambiando, su vida se fue convirtiendo en rutinaria y monótona. Había perdido cierta pasión que lo había acompañado.

El ruido de la ciudad le parecía silencioso, apenas perceptible. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en un punto específico sin ser realmente importante para ella, sólo un punto en el que su mirada se perdía y su mente divagaba. Hace días que no lo veía y el aburrimiento la empezaba a embargar. Nunca creyó que podría llegar a sentir algo así por alguien. Hasta ese momento su máxima era divertirse. Pudiese ser que no pensó que encontraría a alguien con la misma enfermedad mental que la suya, sólo tuvo que encender un interruptor que se había apagado, reavivar la llama de una rebeldía nata que estaba dormida; de un valor inconmensurable que ardía como los rayos del sol y que le abrigaba un calor imponente y reconfortante. Una pequeña sonrisa se manifestó en la comisura de sus delgados labios, sus ojos brillaron por primera vez en días. Su deseo, nuevamente, se había avivado.

Estaba recargado en la pared a contra esquina de un enorme edificio de departamentos. Calaba de vez en cuando su cigarro consumiéndolo lentamente, aguantando el humo en su interior y luego expulsarlo por la boca y la nariz. Poco a poco se estaba calmando, pero sus ansias seguían presentes. Su rostro se iluminaba intermitentemente por las luces roja, amarilla y verde del semáforo. Su mirada impasible fija en la entrada del edificio, estando alerta ante la llegada de cualquier automóvil; esperando a la responsable del regreso de su rebeldía, de la destructora de la monotonía de su rutina.

El taxi llega a la entrada de su edificio y le entrega los billetes que corresponden al pago de sus servicios. El portero le abre la puerta y la cierra en cuanto ella sale. Mientras, el taxista le entrega al portero las maletas y la acompaña hasta la entrada de su puerta. Mete sus maletas, se quita los molestos zapatos de tacón y se dirige al enorme ventanal a mirar la luna y el rostro de su amante. Abre la ventana y permite que un aire fresco entre en el abandonado recinto. Un pequeño ruido la saca de sus pensamientos, voltea y se dirige a la entrada al recordar que no ha cerrado la puerta.

Y ahí en la entrada lo encuentra, Taichi está ante ella, agotado y con un semblante de desespero como pocas veces lo había visto. Su mente no reacciona, sólo no puede creer que de tanto pensar en él, de pronto se le aparezca sin previo aviso. Como si todo ese recordar se hubiese transformado en un profundo deseo que el Universo había decido concederle.

Ella está frente a él, la Mimi de sus pensamientos. Sus manos sueltan los zapatos que acababa de quitarse cuando ella lo sorprendió. Su mirada embelesada trataba de cincelar en su memoria cada línea y figura del cuerpo de Mimi, cada detalle por mínimo que este fuese. Trataba de hablar pero sus primeras palabras eran más bien balbuceos sin sentido. Decidiendo guardar silencio, cierra los ojos y toma un largo suspiro y por fin decide hablar.

—Hola.

—Hola —responde inmediatamente.

Poco a poco se van acercando, hasta tenerse enfrente. Sin perder un solo segundo, se besan y abrazan apasionadamente. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sin perder contacto avanzan hasta la recamara desprendiéndose de la ropa en el trayecto. El calor interno que brota desde los más profundo de su ser, envuelve todo su cuerpo y exige su liberación para, por un momento, nadar sobre el mar del deseo lejos del recato y el pudor.

Y en la cama, los cuerpos, fundidos en un solo deseo, bailan la danza del amor y cantan, entre suspiros, los sonetos de la más antigua de las piezas del querer quedando transcritos en las almohadas cual pentagrama pasajero e improvisado. En sus mentes solo hay lugar para el momento y los sentimientos que fluyen dentro de cada uno como si eso fuese su razón de ser. Y es cuando el alma parece tener sosiego después de tantas afecciones provocadas por la ausencia.

La tibia madrugada funge como un agradable teatro. El clima es un fiel espejo que refleja las tiernas caricias intercambiadas. La función solo tiene como espectadora involuntaria y silenciosa a la luna y su luz que observa y se pasea por el lugar sin la intención de interrumpir ni borrar las huellas de lo ahí acontecido.

La melodiosa pieza del amor, sonando como un grave saxofón en conjunto con el fino toque de las cuerdas de la guitarra y las delicadas notas del piano, seguían alternándose y conjuntándose para trazar el bello lienzo de ese irrepetible instante. La conciencia se ha ido y sus almas desnudas se muestran tal cual son en su estado más puro y genuino, descansando de las tediosas máscaras con las que han construido sus ajetreadas vidas.

—Jamás te irás, ¿verdad?

—Nunca.

No importa quien haya sido el que lo dijo, ambos cargaban ese anhelo en sus corazones y la respuesta era lo mismo en ambos casos. Esas palabras no eran más que promesas en la noche. Promesas hechas al calor del momento, sin pensar un poco en ellas. Palabras que podrían ser arrastradas por el viento destinadas a quedar olvidadas en las oscuras tierras del olvido.

Después de llegar al punto más alto del placer, sus cuerpos se estremecieron en todas partes y con ello vino la paz, la calma y el descanso. Y entre sueños y pensamientos surge el miedo y la duda. Él sabe que marchará por la mañana, ella sabe que sus ocupaciones le impedirán seguirlo disfrutando. Él sabe que pensara en ella todo el tiempo; ella sabe que no podrá quitárselo de la cabeza. Ambos saben que deben decirse algo en concreto, pero tienen miedo de la reacción del otro. Un "te amo", completamente sincronizados, surgen y se desvanecen en la mente de cada uno de ellos. El miedo al cambio y la perdida los han maniatado. Lo preocupante para ambos que es que sus ansias dificultan todo; se han vuelto adictos al juego del placer.

Su esperanza se basa en el próximo encuentro. Tal vez esa sea la ocasión en la que puedan encontrar el valor necesario para sincerarse con ellos mismos y con el otro. Mientras el cosmos, desatento, seguirá siendo testigo de cómo dos jóvenes cumplen implícitamente las mismas promesas que se juran en cada encuentro y sin pensarlo ni decirlo, lo seguirán haciendo.

* * *

 **¡Espero haya sido de su agrado!** Agradezco enormemente los reviews de: **haruzafiro** , **Lovemichi** y **lore-chan02**. **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


End file.
